Timeless
by cshen.julienne
Summary: "I'm Harry Potter," he said, his face grimacing at hearing his own pathetic words. Seriously, what difference does a total idiot have from the savior of the bloody Wizarding world? It feels very close to nil.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** You know that awe inspiring quote said by Toni Morrison? She said, _"If there's a book that you want to read, but it hasn't been written yet, then you must write it._ " Well, that's why I'm writing this one. I tried and tried but still couldn't find anything like this. So I'm writing it haha.

 **P.S.** If you're one of my readers already, please keep calm and rest assured that I'm working on THE SEVENTH PORTRAIT. But while I'm waiting for the perfect inspiration to finish editing and revising chapter eight, I thought this would be my much needed break. This story has been bugging me for months now. I hope you understand. Thank you for all your patience and support! I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I own The Merchant of Venice.

* * *

 _ **Timeless**_

He didn't know he was watching her until the girl behind him coughed and said he was blocking the way. Acting on instinct, he quickly turned to apologize before hurrying to walk to the door.

He adjusted his dark blue sleeve to check his watch. It says 9:15 AM. He has a flight at 11:00 AM but he only needs thirty minutes to get there by car. Or if all else fails, he could always just apparate.

"Man, are you going to leave or what?" said a voice from behind him, and he turned to realize that he was blocking the exit.

Muttering his apologies, he walked to the side, cursing to himself even as he pulled out a random book from the shelf and quickened his strides before he could change his mind again.

It was with sweaty hands and shaky breathe that he found himself standing in front of the table in the farthest corner of the library.

"Hi, my name's Harry Potter," he said, drying his hand on his cashmere coat before gesturing to the chair across hers. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

The girl who was occupying the table alone looked up from her book to stare at him quizzically. He mentally scolded himself, guessing that she probably thinks he's either a creep or a stalker or both for asking to sit with her when there are obviously too many empty tables around.

"Ahm, sure." was her soft and hesitant answer, before her gaze returned to the page she was reading.

Disappointment hit him like a flash at how uninteresting he must be for her. But he released a relieved sigh nevertheless. A bloke must take what he's been given.

Being very careful to not make any sound, he pulled out the chair across hers and made himself comfortable. Trying not to stare at the girl in front of him, he pretended to read and tried not to roll his eyes at how he just had to pick a book on prophetic dreams of all things. Didn't fate realize how much he detested divination?

It took exactly ten minutes and fifteen seconds before his boredom was disrupted by her giggles.

He allowed himself to look, but he couldn't help it if he smiled. Her eyes had never once left the book, even as she turned the page.

A chuckle escaping his mouth caught her attention though, and she smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry," she said, looking embarrassed, "I didn't mean to disturb your reading. Just that, the character said something humorous."

"Oh, I don't mind. You have a beautiful laugh."

Her eyes widened at his impulsive answer, and he instantly realized his mistake.

"I mean-" he started to say desperately, wracking his brain on how to make amends, "I didn't mean-, err I was just-, well you have-"

"A beautiful laugh," she said, the corner of her lips quirking into a smirk, and he was caught mesmerized by her brown eyes that were sparkling with amusement, "Yes, I heard you the first time."

He felt his cheeks getting warmed and he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm Harry Potter," he said, his face grimacing at hearing his own pathetic words. Seriously, what difference does a total idiot have from the savior of the bloody Wizarding world? It feels very close to nil.

But at least he got to hear her laugh again. He wanted to both cry and laugh when she decided to take pity on him.

"And I'm Hermione Granger," she said at last, eyes alternating between him and the very interesting book she has in front of her.

"What are you reading?" he asked, desperate to keep her attention.

Her mouth fell slightly open in disbelief, but she quickly closed it and eyed him curiously.

"William Shakespeare's Merchant of Venice," she answered.

He nodded, and did his best to look thoughtful as he recited the only line he remembered from his late night reading, "The quality of mercy is not strained. It droppeth as the gentle rain from heaven upon the place beneath. It is twice blest: It blesseth him that gives and him that takes."

She gasped at his words, and hurriedly turned the pages to check the accuracy of his recital, no doubt. The way her face brightened was enough tell that she must have found what she's looking for.

"That's very precise, I must say," she commented, amazed.

He shrugged.

"I do my reading is all. Your name, Hermione, I remember it's also a character from one of Shakespeare's plays, isn't that right?"

She smiled at him then, a real smile. And he had to gulp at the invisible arrow that pierced his heart and caused his chest to tighten. Merlin, he missed that smile.

"Yes, it is," she agreed, "My parents adore Shakespeare so they named me after Hermione of The Winter's Tale."

"The virtuous and beautiful queen. I think it's fitting."

He stifled a huge grin when he realized he was able to make her blush. He thinks that he would remember this day forever.

"Thank you, I suppose." She said, still looking embarrassed.

He couldn't help smiling kindly at her. "Don't mention it. It's the truth anyway."

But then it was her turn to look thoughtful and he watched her as she frowned, "But how can you say I'm virtuous? It's our first time seeing each other."

Her question was logical and expected, and his only response was to stare into her eyes and hope that the windows through his soul would not convey everything he was determined to hide from her.

He wanted to tell her she's wrong. He wanted to feel smug because she's never wrong. But he couldn't tell her that. Just like he couldn't tell her that he knows how brilliant, how kind, how sacrificial, and how brave she is.

And so he stares at her, unaware of the billion questions forming on her mind about the mysterious stranger with the most beautiful bright green eyes she had ever set her eyes on.

Neither dared to speak because neither knew what to say anyway. But neither had to, since it was his phone that broke the silence for them and earned them the scathing looks from the other three people in the library.

"Sorry," He mumbled, silencing his alarm and feeling amused with himself for apologizing without meaning to for the nth time today. But then the amusement dissipated and disappointment washed over him again like a tidal wave at the message that popped in his phone.

"I'm needed now," he said, unable to keep himself from sounding sad, "I have to go."

"Oh," was her response, "well, you should leave then."

"It's a pleasure to meet you here."

"It was nice knowing you Mr. Potter."

"I'm not Mr. Potter. Well, I am, but I'm not. I'm just Harry, not Potter, but-" he stopped himself when he saw her eyeing him and restraining a laugh. "I'm rambling again, aren't I?"

She giggled.

"A little bit, yes."

"I'm sorry, I'm just-"

"Harry. Just Harry. I get it. Well, it was nice knowing you Harry."

He nodded and pulled out of his chair with a defeated sigh.

"Duty calls. But I want you to know, it really is a pleasure to see you here. I do hope I'll see you again and soon, Miss Granger," he said, offering her a handshake and trying to not get too hopeful when he spotted her trying to hide a frown at his statement.

She didn't need to know how painful it feels to call his best friend of many years by her surname.

"Goodbye Harry."

He didn't hesitate to grasp her hand tightly when she accepted his hand.

"Goodbye," he said, reminding himself of who and where he was, and how awkward and uncomfortable it would be for the both of them if he suddenly bursts into tears.

So not without great difficulty, he let go of her hand and walked away, only allowing his mouth to speak when he thinks she couldn't hear him.

"I really hope to see you again Hermione."

 _The End_

* * *

 _ **...or is it?**_

A/N: I'll take your reviews as the go signal if you want the continuation :) That, or I might just continue anyway if I feel like it. Have a good day!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I've been wanting to continue this for a while now. I've drafted the next parts. But I just can't seem to find the time. Now I have it and I couldn't be happier to be writing again. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

 ** _Timeless_**

"HARRY POTTER!" was the annoyed greeting he received when he appeared at the minister's fire place covered in flu powder.

Kingsley Shacklebolt in his youth was a man whose very aura demands respect. Now in his forties and glaring at the savior of the Wizarding World, the young auror who was handing him the papers from across his desk looks like he was about to pee in his pants.

Pitying the shaking man, Harry Potter calmly dusted himself off, the look on his face betraying nothing as he came to stand before the Minister of Magic.

"Kingsley," he greeted, meeting his glare with a bold look of his own.

"Leave us," the minister ordered before they watched the young auror almost trip himself in his hurry to get to the door.

As soon as they heard the click of the closing lock, the minister waved his wand in what Harry recognized was a nonverbal muffliato.

Sighing and leaning back to relax his shoulders, the minister's transformation from the most powerful man in the government to his mentor and friend was astonishing.

"Harry, you know I hate to repeat myself but for the love of Merlin, you cannot keep doing this. The whole team was in panic when they reported they lost you, _**again**_ ," Kingsley chided, emphasizing on the last word.

Harry sighed and invited himself to slump on one of the vacant chairs across the minister.

"I can't help it, alright?" he admitted, sounding tired. "I know it isn't safe but I just had to. I needed to know she's doing okay," he confessed, green eyes hardening in determination as his fists clenched on his lap. "It should have ended after the war. We should have been safe. She should have-"

"We found two," Kingsley simply stated, cutting off his tirade.

"What?"

The minister pushed the papers the young auror brought for him to see. Harry quickly devoured the information, his grip on the document tightening with every word he read.

"How many left?" he asked when he was finished, anger accented in his tone even as his magic crackled in the air.

"We're still looking for more information but if the pensieves submitted are to be believed then Bellatrix managed to make three human horcruxes. We're keeping them in the new Azkaban. We've also placed traps and decoys to catch the last one," Kingsley debriefed.

"She needs to pay," Harry growled.

"What are you going to do when we find the last? Are you going to bring Hermione back?" Kingsley asked, ignoring his tone.

Harry massaged his forehead and wet his chapped lips, suddenly feeling very thirsty with all his thoughts jumbled.

The minister summoned an elf to bring them cups of tea, and a glass of water for his guest.

"Did you even eat?" he asked. Harry shook his head.

"No time," he said, finishing the whole glass in one go.

Kingsley only groaned and summoned the elf again, this time asking him to bring them food. Harry gave him an exasperated look but picked up the fork and began taking mini bites of the shepherd's pie.

"Look at you, you're not even taking care of yourself!" the minister chastised. But Harry remained unfazed, munching on his pie.

"She looks content with the life I gave her," he said after a while, eyes looking lost in a world of his own making that the minister wondered what he had seen. "She's safe, and she's happy. Maybe it'd be best if I leave her there."

"But are you?"

"It doesn't matter," he shrugged as if really believed it.

Kingsley grimaced, and Harry had the sense that he was trying his best not to throttle him.

"Harry, I know that your life is the farthest thing from ordinary. But that girl did not give up her magic to save you just so you can leave a hollow life. Merlin, you opened a bloody portal to another dimension just to keep her safe! Who does that?" Kingsley asserted, voice rising with unrepressed emotions for the young man he had watched grow like his own family. "My point is, your relationship is the farthest thing from normal, but everything you've done, every choice you've made, was and is always centered in each other's welfare. So, there is no doubt in my mind that if that witch can remember you, then Hermione herself will be throttling you for even thinking to disregard your own feelings for what you foolishly believe is best for her."

Harry groaned.

"What do you want from me Kings? I can't very well bring her back when I have yet to find a way to bring her magic back! It wouldn't be fair. She'll hate it. She'll feel useless without her magic. It's Hermione for goodness sake! I can't-" Harry paused to let out an agonized groan, burying his face in his hands. "All I want is to see her living the life she's always meant to. She already gave up so much for me. I didn't even need to ask, she just-" he sighed, and Kingsley pursed his lips as he was forced to watch their savior crumble.

Instead of the strong, independent and retired auror that he was, Harry Potter, in his eyes, suddenly looked like the same boy they had been protecting from Voldemort years ago under Dumbledore's ruling. Young. Lost. Unblemished by the harshness of the world and in desperate need of guidance.

"It's just what she does," the wizard continued his rant, pain accentuated in ever single word that comes out of his mouth at the thought of his best friend. "She always takes care of me. This time, nothing in the world can stop me. I need to be the one to take care of her."

* * *

A/N: Review and I'll think about continuing ;) Haha


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

 _ **Timeless**_

He shouldn't even be here. But what the wizarding world doesn't know won't hurt it.

The rain was pouring like crazy. He could feel goose bumps all over him but there was no time to cast a drying charm because people have already seen him enter the building dripping wet. So with a sigh and a pair of very uncomfortable soaked shoes and socks, he discarded his umbrella on the rack and showed his transfigured identity card to the police guard.

Unlike yesterday, the library was packed with students and employees alike. He'd had enough training to scan the crowd in seconds before he knew she wasn't among those sitting in the tables. Even so, there were too many shelves with spaces between them that he didn't lose hope just yet.

Hiding himself behind an empty aisle, he was finally able to cast a non-verbal drying spell before continuing to search every nook and cranny to find her. He was quick enough to have done three rounds in the whole library before he admitted to himself that she didn't come.

With a defeated poise, he started to head to the exit. And since he wasn't really looking ahead of him, it was inevitable that he would bump into someone heading the direction he'd just left.

"Ouch!" the person yelped, having hit her nose in his chest.

Harry's head snapped so fast, his neck hurt from whiplash.

"Hermione?" he asked excitedly, already holding her by the arms to keep her steady. Seeing her raise a hand to her face, he frowned. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Later, he would tell himself he reacted out of habit. That what other people would consider over the top, he would do for her without even thinking.

He was too focused twirling the flabbergasted girl and scanning her from head to toe, then from front to back, that he didn't realize they were garnering quite the attention.

"Harry," she whispered his name, the sound of her concern freezing him on the spot.

At the sight of her blushing and unable to meet his gaze, his eyes widened and he retracted his hands that had been drying her hair with his scarf, realizing his mistake, but it was too late.

"Ahm…er…you see I was-…I meant, Miss Granger. Sorry, I was just…" _excited to see you,_ he tried to express, restraining a groan with each pathetic attempt that sounded wrong even in his own head.

What a disaster!

She must think him deranged. What sane person would be so brazen in displaying protectiveness over a stranger he'd just met?

"Sorry," he said in frustration, feeling exasperated and buried in the deep well of his own shamelessness that he was unprepared when her next words came without accusation.

"You came back," she whispered, not unkindly. "And you called me Hermione."

Her smile was radiant, it was blinding. He could feel his heart warming up inside his chest at the comfort of her familiarity.

"Look, sorry. It's just…I tend to fuss over people important to me," he admitted with a scratch on his head, he felt her eyes darted to his scar but his bangs hid it so quickly. Perhaps later, there would be time to tell her a short version of his story. But for now, all he could do is to try to be honest with her at least. "I guess you can call it an occupational disease. I was worried I got you hurt."

"Oh. Well, I'm okay," she assured him with a shrug. "You just took me by surprise is all."

Then, looking uncomfortable again, she intoned shyly, clutching her bag even tighter to her chest as she pleaded him with her eyes. "They're all looking at us weirdly, do you know?"

Harry felt his brow rise, amused at her concern. She was right, _like she always was,_ he knows. But oddly enough, he realized he was alright with the attention.

They were in another realm after all. To these people, he was no savior. He was just a boy, embarrassing himself in front of a girl.

Just the thought of what must be going in these muggles' heads makes him feel abnormally content and just plain curious. Perhaps, if he was right, then were they seeing exactly what he felt?

Hermione must have noticed him dozing because she started teasing him.

"The rain must have gotten on your head," she smirked, her gaze and tone a mix of amusement and embarrassment.

 _Wrackspurts_ , he thought and laughed.

"Yeah, that must be it."

"So, Harry, have you found a table?" she asked conversationally. "I only just got here. It's pouring outside. If it's alright with you, I was hoping maybe we could share again?"

"I haven't actually," he answered her truthfully, suddenly feeling foolish for not having thought that she was on her way. "But I could look for one right now. Stay here," he told her confidently. "I'll find us a table."

It was her turn to smile. "Sure."

Ten minutes later, he was almost tempted to imperius some muggles just to secure them a table. But he knows doing so would go against everything she stands for.

It was with great embarrassment that he returned to her, prepared with an apology.

"You couldn't find any, could you?" she asked readily, standing on the same spot he'd left her and looking amused.

He shook his head sadly.

"No, sorry."

She laughed then, taking him by pleasant surprise when she touched his arm. "Hey, it's just a table. No need to be so sad," she comforted, then sounding more like the Hermione he remembers from long ago, she encouraged, "Come on, we can find a good spot between the shelves! They do have sockets there, I think."

She was quick on her feet, and for a girl twice less than his weight, she was strong enough to drag him around. Harry restrained himself from laughing, but allowed a huge grin to plaster on his face, his eyes unable to keep from adoringly staring at the hand clutching his arm.

"How about here?" she asked after some time, having led them to an empty quiet aisle between the wall and the shelf of health magazines, it was only too perfect for reading in peace.

"Looks perfect," he answered approvingly.

She gave him a smile before she distanced herself to get comfortable sitting on the carpeted floor with her back leaning on the wall. It was then that he realized she must still be feeling cold.

"Hey," he said, already pulling off his cashmere coat to offer her. "Use this. We don't want you catching a cold."

And before she could even consider to decline, he had wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thank you," was all she can say, as he'd already pulled away in pretence of scanning the shelves.

"My pleasure," he replied nonchalantly, picking a random book and hiding a smile with his back on her.

This time, he really was starting to believe in fate.

 _Boymeetsgirl,_ the title says, making him wonder if perhaps, the library was reacting to his magic.

* * *

A/N: Review if you like it :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

 _ **Timeless**_

Once in a while, his visions would assault him. Memories of that evening would pester and probe until he has no choice but to relieve his worst nightmare coming to life.

She was standing there; light and bravery, staring at him with tear struck eyes. But his attention was caught up to their torturer, gloating maliciously at the center stage of the hell she had created just for them.

"Well, well, well," the fracture of Bellatrix's soul jeered, her deranged voice perfectly fitting the face of her chosen horcrux. She looked the same age, and has the same build, and her eyes has the same thirst for murder and torture. Harry Potter remembers seeing the face in the news about an escaped mental patient.

"Go ahead and take your pick Potter. I'm even being lenient giving you the choice," she continued to gibe, waving her wand threateningly at them. "It couldn't be that hard. After all, it's just a matter of choosing between your two best friends and the girl you love. Romantic, isn't it?"

"Don't listen to her Harry!" Ginny cried through her bindings, her screams growing hoarse as the poisonous vines tightened around her throat, she was left gasping for air.

"Mate! Go ahead and save Ginny! Don't worry about us!" Ron's voice came next, and even in the darkness, Harry could hear him kicking and punching in an attempt to free himself from the same vines that were slowly draining away their magic.

Harry found his voice lost amidst their torture.

The only one who hasn't spoken was Hermione, and it was her wisdom he found himself desperate for.

"It's easy," she said at last, breaking the horrific silence with her certainty. Harry turned to the sound of her, hopeful.

But that hope quickly turned to dread as the runes lighted around her, covering her whole body with light at the same time Bellatrix pointed her wand at her.

"HERMIONE!" they screamed, doubling their efforst to break free as they watched those trapping her grow thorns and spill her blood.

"Mudlood," the horcrux sneered, laughing like the maniac she was before spitting at the pool of the blood she caused.

Walking to him, she forced his chin up so he was forced to watch the fight leave his best friend's eyes. "Looks like she made the choice for you. You must be so happy to have someone so loyal, she'd die for you in a heartbeat. Tell me Potter, is it worth it? Years of foolishly forcing herself to be part of our world and this is all she amounts to. A sacrifice," she smirked. "Her blood that means nothing, spilling for the sake of the savior of the wizarding world and his love. How fitting for a mudblood, the worthless scum that she is!"

"You're wrong," Harry grunted, feeling half of his magic being absorbed by the cursed vines while the rest were unable to find release because of the runes surrounding them.

"The runes," Hermione groaned breathlessly, wincing from her wounds that were constantly being pricked by the thorns. "They only require one of us, and it can't be you Harry. Not after everything, I won't let it. You deserve happiness. I am assured you can have it with Ginny, and Ron-," she continued only to gasp as the thorns prodded harder at her side, leaving him a sobbing mess. "His family needs him to survive. They've already lost so much."

"NO! NO! DON'T DO THIS HERMIONE! THERE MUST BE ANOTHER WAY! NO!" Ron's desperate cries carried on in an echo joining his own anguished begging.

"Hermione no! I can't-... I can't lose you! Please! Don't make me lose you too! Please! Hermione, please!"

Without end to her cruelty, Bellatrix casted the silencing spell to drown out their voices.

"Just promise me two things," Hermione said, her voice warm and trusting and the only sound that they could hear. "Take care of my parents, and be happy, will you?"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A light weight fell on his shoulder and he awoke to his magic that threatens to pulverize everything surrounding them.

Clenching his fists and taking deep breaths, Harry Potter tried to calm his nerves as his own angry magic fights his attempt to regain control.

A soft snore came from his right then, and he turned, a relieved cry bubbling from his mouth at the sight of the girl sleeping soundly with the book still tucked on her lap.

"Hermione," he whispered her name, feeling all his rage dissipate as he found her safe and relaxed.

He smiled when her eyes remained close and she buried her face deeper in his shoulder to draw warmth.

"I'm so, so, so sorry to you," he continued in a whisper, letting his magic wrap around them like a bubble that blocks out any unwanted onlookers or listeners. With their privacy secured, he conjured tiny little fireflies and let them circle around them to keep her warm.

She hummed contentedly, and he watched, mesmerized and memorizing how peaceful she looks, reminding himself that this is it. This is exactly what he's fighting for.

"You like it here, don't you?" he found himself asking in trance, lulled by her presence and the assurance that she's lost in sleep and unable to hear him.

He would take this chance to say these things to her. After all, with his luck, who knows if this is the only one he'll have?

"It was devious of you, forcing me to promise you things when I couldn't even keep you safe. But I kept them as you know I would. Your parents are here with you. I've made sure that they're safe and protected. They can finally live without regrets, carrying on their dental practice with you as their beloved daughter. They can be with you and watch you grow into the woman you're always meant to become. I swear to you, I'd fight tooth and nail so that no one will take that away from you."

She smiled then, and for a second, he feared she's awake. But her eyes remained close, he sighed in relief.

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, he whispered his next words like a caress. "You know I love you, don't you? You know I'll do anything to keep you safe? Even if you can't remember who I am and what I mean to you, your happiness is the most important thing in the world to me. So you can trust me. I'm your best friend. I'll always, always-"

Her movements made him pause, and he was glad to have drawn his magic back just in time.

"Harry?" she yawned. "How long have I been asleep?"

He shrugged, secretly pleased that she can be comfortable around him.

"Not much."

Her eyes met his then, and she frowned, surprising him when her hands cupped his face so she can look at him.

"Wait a second. What happened to you? Why are your eyes red?" she asked worriedly.

He chuckled. "Oh nothing, I fell asleep too. Just woke up myself. Guess the rain really knocked me down."

She looks doubtful, but he can tell she wants to believe him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she tried again.

"I am," he assured. "Really, I am. Don't worry about it." Then, offering her his hand, he helped them both up. "How about a coffee break? I think we both can use some food and caffeine."

His invitation was out before he can think of the consequences, and he found himself blushing and preparing for disappointment. Maybe she still sees him as a stranger. Maybe he pushed his luck too much.

"Sure, I'd like that," she said, her smile warming up his chest. "How about the cafe at the third floor? Their chocolate cake is to die for!"

"Sounds good," he replied, walking alongside her.

 _Y_ _ou're here. Everything's okay._

* * *

A/N: Review if you like it. :) I care about follows, but reviews inspire me more. So, if you want faster updates, go press that cute button and write me something, will you? ;)


End file.
